Kinky
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: James and Lily go through their 7th year together. Sour but sweet they manage to get by each others pranks, detentions and most of all love. Wait? Who put that in there?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Kinky

**Summary:** James and Lily go through their 7th year together. Sour but sweet they manage to get by each others pranks, detentions and most of all love. Wait? Who put that in there?

**Disclaimer: **You know what I'm going to say

**Chapter One- **

James Potter was a cocky was Lily Evans was good in Charms. He strutted around school with that snitch he had nicked from the school's set. While Lily Evans was right there, making fun of him. But no matter how much she made fun of him, nothing deflated that big head of his.

"Potter, tell me this. With the size of your head how do you manage to get through the door?" Lily said smoothly as he walked into Potions.

"The same way you walk around with that stick shoved up your ass." James replied.

Lily smiled a smile that made the entire guy's hearts melt. "Well wouldn't you know all about that?"

Everyone was turned watching the two teenagers fight. James walked up to her. "Better watch it Evans or else." He warned.

"Or else what? Not like you can get me Potter. Your head won't fit through the door by classes end." She replied and saw the professor come in.

"Alright settle down." Professor Binns said walking to the front. Lily took her seat in the back corner, while James took his in the other corner.

Halfway through the class, James got shot in the head with a bit of parchment. He turned to see Lily smirking and scribbled down something and threw it back.

(Italics James)

(BoldLily)

**Hey Potter. Sleepy yet? **

_Hey babe. Nah, slept through Ancient Ruins. _

**Need my notes? **

_I don't need just your notes…._

She looked over at James who wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

**When and where? **

_Sorry, you'll have to schedule an appointment with my assistant. _

**Sirius? **

_The one the only. I think I have an opening sometime next week. _

The bell rang and Lily walked out, feeling rather weird inside. But no, Lily Evans would never fall in love, never have a crush, and **never** have a _boyfriend._


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah, I havent updated in a while, huh? Well that's because I had writters block. But im BACK! So read on!_

**Two-**

"Morning Evans." Said a boy that sttod 6 feet tall and mesy black hair and went by the name of James Potter.

Lily looked up and emerald met hazel. "Potter." she achnowledged him.

James sat down next to her and filled up a plate with bacon eggs and everything else on the table. "So Evans, I was thinking. You and me..." he looked at her.

Lily felt chills go up and down her spine, but paid no attention. "What about you and me? There is NO you and me." she said sternly.

James smiled, "Come on Evans, look me in the eye and tell me that you dont love me. Tell me that you dont want to be with me. Tell me you hate me."

Lily put her fork down and looked at him. She opened her mouth to say it all, but soon felt that she couldn't. She laughed,"This is silly. What will it prove?" she asked.

James smiled, "Why wont you say it Evans? Is it becuse you cant?" he asked.; Students started to come in and looked at James and Lily.

Lily frowned, "Talk to me later. People are coming. You're going to ruin my reputation." she said sourly.

James stood up and smirked fixing his robes and running a hand through his hair, "No Evans, it's the other way around." he said smartly and walked away before she could respnd.

-----

2 HOURS LATER:

"Potter get your hand off my thigh." Lily said irratated trying to listen to the Charms professor.

James looked at her and frowned and removed him hand. "Fine." he groumbled.

"Potter!" She said. "You better get your hand off me!" she said irratated.

"Okay boys and girls! Independant studies. You can now work on you essays as needed." The professor said.

James sat up in his chair and grabbed his quill with his left hand and started to write his essay. Lily smiled. "No Potter! I will not snog you!" she said outraged just so the people around her could hear.

James looked at her horrified and she but her tounge to keep from laughing. "What?" he said. Everyone was staring at him. "Why would I want to kiss you Evans?" he asked. "Show's over." he snapped to the people who were staring.

Lily thought to herself, _Oh no Potter, it's not over yet._ She smiled evily and then pretened to look disgusted, "Potter! For the last time no! I will not let you get into my pants!" she said so the whole class heard. She frowned slightly when the professor had not heard.

James looked up from his essay to Lily and then to the class who had been laughing at him. He growled, "I never said that!" he said.

Lily shook her head and went back to work, as everyone else did. After another 10 minutes she diecided to make it more fun. She threw her quill down and stood up in outrage. "Oh my god! Potter I told you once and I will not tell you again! No I won't meet you in a broom closet tonight and no I will not let you take my clothes off with your teeth!" she said.

James thew his quill down and stood up, "Evans! Stop lying!" he looked to everyone who was staring, including the professor.

"Mr. Potter!" The professor stood up. "Go to Dumbledore NOW!" he said.

Lily smiled at him as he walked out and laughed a bit. "What are you laughing about Ms. Evans? You're going with him!" he said.

Lily's mouth flew open, "Professor, I am just the victom!" she said unhappily.

"I will not have you disterbing my class!" he said.

Lily threw him a dirty look and walked out of class.

----

Lily walked into Dumbledore's office in a very unhappy mood. "Ah Ms. Evans, I have been waiting." he said. "Please take a seat." he said.

Lily sighed and sat down in a chair next to James. James turned and gave her a nasty look. "Potter." she said coldly.

"So what brings you two to my office?" He asked.

"Professor Evans here made a mockery of me in class she-" James started.

"Oh no Potter! This is not my fault! If you wern't so god damned cocky! You always-" Lily started.

And hell broke loose.

After a minute or two Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at the two students. "I will resolve this. Both of you will serve detention this week for missbehaving in the classroom. Meet Professor Slughorn in his office at 8 tonight. Good day."

The two students sighed and walked out of the Professor's office in a rage.

When they reached the halls--

"POTTER!" She yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me Evans? You started it!" He yelled back.

"I don't ever want to see you again!" she yelled.

"Well I don't ethier!" He yelled at her dissapearing figure and sighed. One day, he's going to get Lily Evans!

--------------------------------------

It's been a while I know. But hey, atleast I updated!

Review if you love me!

Zeppelin Girl


End file.
